Present
by MioA-15
Summary: Homura le pide ayuda a Kyoko para un regalo de Navidad. Su destinataria es Madoka. ¿Logrará dárselo? [MadoHomu] [Soft KyoHomu] [KyoSaya] Participa del especial Secret Santa en "El Jardín de Plata".


**¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**

 **Les comento que este fanfic está hecho para el SECRET SANTA del grupo de FB El Jardín de Plata (Son todes bienvenides si desean participar aquí). Este fanfic está hecho para** **Alejandro Crespo, quien solicitó un fanfic que comprenda los personajes Homura, Madoka y Kyoko.**

 **¡Espero que te y les guste!**

 **PD: No se emborrachen mucho ¿Eh?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Puella Magi Madoka Magica no es mío en ninguno de los términos, salvo la historia que relataré a continuación. Sólo utlizo a los personajes creados por $HAFT a mi placer**

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Era la víspera de Navidad.

Kyoko observaba soñadora los copos de nieve, mientras escuchaba que Sayaka hablaba por teléfono con Kyosuke. Suspiró, antes de dejarse llevar por un par de pensamientos. Sin embargo, el celular sonó, tiránicamente sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Observó con curiosidad, puesto que no muchas personas conocidas se ocupaban de comunicarse con ella. Quizás era Mami, Homura o, Nagisa, quien llamaba sólo para molestar.

Curiosamente, era la segunda candidata.

-¿Homs?

-Necesito verte.

Sin presentación, sin palabras de bienvenida, sin un "¿Cómo estás?". Simplemente, la necesidad imperiosa de verla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Kyoko observó la pantalla donde rezaba su nombre, con una mirada de incredulidad. A juzgar por la respiración agitada y el estado nervioso de su voz, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba requiriendo de su ayuda. Varias veces hacía esto, en principal porque…

-¿Necesitas algún consejo por Madoka?

Notó que su amiga titubeó, seguramente un dulce arrebol en sus mejillas, estaba posándose en este momento, mientras daba vueltas por su habitación como tigre enjaulado.

-En media hora. En el parque.

Kyoko rió, antes de escuchar que la morena había cortado el teléfono.

Buscó qué ponerse, luego de darse una ducha caliente. Abrigó su cuerpo, antes de largarse de la casa que compartía con Sayaka, quien no dejaba de hablar con ese chico. Intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y se apresuró, mientras restregaba sus manos para entrar en calor. Un vapor blanco salía de sus labios, la nieve cubría todo el panorama. Levantó su cabeza una sola vez para cruzar la avenida y luego se encontró con la joven. Homura se hallaba sentada en una de las fuentes.

Su piel cetrina, ojeras y ojos violetas, le daban a entender que poco y nada había logrado dormir. El pendiente que colgaba de su oreja, brilló de forma sobrenatural bajo la luz de una de las lámparas. Homura levantó su mirada, apenas escuchó los pasos de Kyoko acercarse y unos cuervos desaparecieron. Los niños que estaban jugando en el parque, desaparecieron, haciendo muecas un tanto tétricas. Pero jamás le habían hecho daño, ni siquiera cuando estaba sin Homura a su lado. Kyoko reprimió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío que hacía en el lugar.

-Llegaste.

Kyoko levantó una mano, a modo de saludo. Homura le sonrió tímidamente.

-Heh… ¿Qué querías saber?

La morena hizo un golpecito en la piedra, para que se sentara a su lado y la pelirroja obedeció sin rechistar, mirándola más picada por la enorme curiosidad que le resultaba esta actitud de su amiga tan estrafalaria. Había sido siempre un tanto extraña, pero esta vez se ganaba todos los boletos de la competencia.

Se instaló un silencio entre ambas, pero Kyoko supo interpretar que estaba pensativa. Era normal. Homura solía quedarse así cuando necesitaba procesar las palabras que fuera a decir. Después de todo, siempre su relación había sido de escuchar e interpretar silencios, sin jamás equivocarse.

-¿Qué le puedo regalar a Madoka? –Soltó de golpe, mirando al cielo, enrojeciendo un poco más.

Kyoko se atragantó por la risa.

-¿Tanto misterio era por eso?

Su comentario ligó una mirada de advertencia y luego apartó la vista.

-Si sigues así, no te hablaré por la siguiente hora.

-¿Segura? Tengo información que puede llegar a interesarte…. –Jugueteó Kyoko, acariciando la mejilla de Homura con un poco de galantería.

Homura se apartó, extrañamente sonrojada, quizás por la situación de tener a esa chica casi sobre ella, de forma sensual.

-Puedo hallarla por otros medios.

-¿Preguntándole a Sayaka? –Rió socarronamente, alzando una ceja. –Buena suerte si logras que esa chica te diga algo sobre su mejor amiga de la infancia que ha vuelto de Estados Unidos.

-Por algo es tu compañera de cuarto ¿No?

-Que vivamos juntas, no significa que me cuente cosas íntimas. Se ha vuelto bastante distante desde que Kyosuke y Hitomi cortaron por "incompatibilidad de agendas". –Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco, pero Homura sabía que su amiga estaba algo angustiada.

¿Quién no sabía que Kyoko se _moría_ por Sayaka?

-Te ayudaré con Sayaka si me ayudas con Madoka. –Ofreció, sonriendo casi maníacamente.

Kyoko devolvió el gesto, abochornada y luego se levantó, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Vamos a comprar el regalo para Madoka.

Homura caminó a su lado, un silencio diferente y un tanto capcioso se había instalado entre ambas, abriendo una enorme brecha. Se mantuvieron una media hora, lo que les llevó llegar a pie hasta el centro de Mittakihara.

La ciudad estaba bastante animada. Había decoraciones de navidad por todos lados. Los negocios mostraban sus ofertas y sus diferentes aperitivos para llenar las mesas de las familias que se reunirían en esa fecha tan especial. El edificio central ponía canciones navideñas, algunas bastante conocidas, otros menos. Un par de Idols cantaban en la calle, para llamar la atención de quienes transitaban, alegrándoles la media tarde. Homura observaba sonriendo un poco sorprendida por lo rápido que las personas atrapadas en su mundo, se adaptaron a esta realidad.

Kyoko entró de golpe a uno de los negocios. Su amiga creyó que era por comida, pero se sorprendió al ver que era un lugar con enormes peluches. Se dio la vuelta, para buscarla y levantó la mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Puede que aquí encontremos algo!

Homura volvió a sonreír, más confiada y siguió a esa joven que fielmente siempre estaba a su lado.

El negocio y la decoración la dejaron boquiabierta.

Un enorme árbol de navidad, decorado con el más hermoso de los gustos, se encontraba en el medio del hall. Las estanterías estaban decoradas con campanas, bastones y Rudolf se hallaba guiando a Santa, sonriente y feliz.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Mmmmh, yo sé que le gustan las cosas tiernas. Sayaka siempre lo menciona, ya que estuvo buscando algo para regalarle para navidad.

-Ya veo…

-¡Esto! ¡Esta estantería le encanta a Madoka desde niña!

-¿Te lo dijo Sayaka?

-Heh, no. –Guiñó un ojo. –Madoka siempre habla conmigo, cuando Sayaka se lo permite y no acapara toda la atención.

-Entonces…

-Esta es la juguetería que amaba venir con sus padres desde pequeña.

Homura miró sorprendida a Kyoko, quien inspeccionaba todos los peluches con la minuciosidad de un profesional. Encontró un par, pero siguió descartando, para hallar al "especial". Homura se acercó a la joven y le fue mostrando algunos que podrían ser de su agrado, pero la pelirroja se reía o negaba. Algunos eran muy bonitos, pero otros, dejaban mucho que desear.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Quién puede imaginar que este conejo satánico es tierno? –Le dijo Kyoko a Homura a encontrar a un Kyubey de peluche en alguna de las estanterías.

-Te sorprenderías del gusto pésimo de las personas…. –Homura apretó al peluche pero al darse cuenta que era un objeto inanimado, simplemente se dedicó a hacerlo trizas con su magia. Siguió acompañando a la chica en su búsqueda del tesoro.

-¡Este! ¡Este le encantará!

Se trataba de un unicornio muy delicado y bonito. Homura lo miró sorprendida de semejante hallazgo y asintió, precipitándose para arrebatarle el peluche de las manos.

Como buena ciudadana de su mundo, pagó la compra, y algo más para Kyoko. Lo dejó escondido, mientras la chica seguía observando las estanterías.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siempre había deseado entrar en algunas de estas tiendas. Pero padre y madre decían que tener tantas posesiones terrenales nos hacían egoístas. Por ese motivo, tenía prohibido pisar algo que no fuera "de manufacturación propia"

-Ya ve…

-Además, la verdad es que no tenían dinero para pagarlo, por lo cual, decidieron que era mejor cortar esos sueños de muñecos grandes y fastuosos. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hacían en Navidad?

-Quizás teníamos una cena bastante completa, con caldo, carne y verduras. Siendo que algunas noches apenas comíamos, era un lujo. Ese era todo el regalo que podían darnos. Sin embargo, muchas veces robaba un par de monedas e iba a comprarle algo lindo a Momo, para que no se sintiera menos que sus compañeros de la escuela.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya estaba grande. Tenía que hacerme cargo de los quehaceres de casa. Padre estaba todo el tiempo en la Iglesia, esperando donaciones y Madre lo acompañaba. Entonces… ¿Vamos?

-Kyoko…

Homura se quedó estática, observando que Kyoko se iba a comprar algo para comer. Ahora que lo notaba, no estaba engullendo nada cuando se encontraron, lo cual significaba que estaba algo apesadumbrada o nerviosa. Podía notar ese dolor, esa tristeza por una infancia tan dura y trágica.

Homura podía ser un demonio, pero no podía entender cómo se le había pasado ese detalle.

Los niños tenían que tener una crianza feliz, no llena de penurias, haciéndose cargo de cosas que sólo los adultos responsables deberían.

Probablemente cambiaría un par de reglas en su mundo, para los niños que vinieran en un futuro.

Una vez en la cafetería, la chica ordenó dos meriendas deliciosas, a pesar de que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Sin decir palabras algunas, ambas se dispusieron a comer, mientras observaban diferentes puntos del negocio. La mesera sonrió educadamente y le trajo los pedidos.

-Me alegro que pudieras comprar un regalo para Madoka. De verdad. –Rompió la pelirroja, mientras bebía la taza de café.

-gracias por ayudarme. –Susurró escuetamente Homura, mirándola de lleno a los ojos.

Otra vez se volvió a instalar un silencio pesado.

-Creo que Sayaka ha encontrado el camino libre ahora. Está muy decidida ¿Sabes?

El demonio la observó tan sorprendida como dolida. No podía creer que esa estúpida estuviera metiéndose con alguien que obviamente no le daría la importancia que su amiga. Le dolía el alma saber que Kyoko sufría en silencio, sin decir a nadie de sus pesares.

-¿Tú crees?

-Está bien. –Se encogió de hombros. –Es lo que la hace feliz. No soy quién para meterme en su felicidad. O lo que creo que la pondrá contenta. Si realmente él es quien le puede dar esa fuente de dicha, no puedo oponerme, sino ayudarla.

-Es…

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Pensé…

-¡Aw! Ya he superado a Sayaka. –Hizo un gesto como si restara importancia y luego siguió engullendo. –Es algo que naturalmente pasaría. A veces, no se puede pelear con lo que está predestinado, Homs.

Nuevamente, el sonido entre ambas se redujo a cero. Homura, completamente incómoda, sacó de su cartera algo que tenía escondido.

-Te traje esto de la tienda. Creí que te gustaría.

Era un peluche muy bonito. Una hamburguesa con patatas y caritas felices. En el centro del paquete, debajo de la pequeña boca dibujada con delicadeza, rezaba un cartel que decía "EAT ME!". Homura sintió que las mejillas ardían un poco, mientras Kyoko la observaba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Es… Es… -Lo tomó delicadamente. -¿Es para mí? –La interlocutora asintió seriamente. Arregló su cabello, como cada vez que estaba algo nerviosa.

Kyoko se levantó estrepitosa de la mesa, antes de abrazar a su mejor amiga con toda la ternura del mundo. Homura sintió que el cuerpo de la joven temblaba, sabía que aun cuando no lo demostrara, estaba llorando.

-Gracias…

El demonio acarició las manos de esta joven que siempre había estado tras de ella, desde el momento que la conoció, luchando espalda con espalda.

Tardaron un tiempo antes de salir de su apartado escondite de la cafetería.

Afuera nevaba bastante y el clima se había puesto bastante gélido. Kyoko frotó sus manos, con rapidez para entrar en calor, algo que su amiga no dejó de notar. En algún momento que estaba distraída, compró un par de guantes.

-Toma, para que no te enfermes peor. –Susurró la joven, tímidamente, ayudando a ponerse la prenda con mucha suavidad. –Gracias por acompañarme.

-No es nada. –Kyoko sonrió, el colmillo saludando simpáticamente. –Es algo que las amigas hacen ¿Verdad? Al menos eres más decidida que Mami en eso…

-…

Kyoko siguió hablando, mientras Homura la observaba marcharse, quedándose en seco.

Había dicho "Amigas"

La única amiga declarada que Homura había tenido era Madoka y no podría decir que reciprocaba los sentimientos, ya que poco a poco su amor se transformó en una insana obsesión hasta encerrarla en este mundo ficticio.

Pero para Kyoko era su amiga.

Una sonrisa y un sentimiento de pura euforia burbujeó en su estómago y finalmente una de esas genuinas sonrisas que creyó ya haberla perdido, se dibujó en sus rosados y dulces labios.

-¿Homs?

-Eh… s-sí ¡Vamos! –La joven apresuró su paso, antes de encontrarse con ella. Kyoko le dio uno de esos abrazos algo brutos, para atraerla a su cuerpo y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta la plaza donde se habían encontrado. Sin embargo, con sorpresa, se encontraron con la familia Kaname completa. Madoka miraba la tienda que antes habían estado, prestando atención especial a los peluches. Hizo un gesto compungido, suspirando largamente.

-¿No está? –Preguntó Junko, mientras Tatsuya estaba con su padre dentro de la tienda.

-No… Alguien lo habrá comprado. –Susurró triste, pero luego sonrió. -¡No importa! Pueden comprarme lo que desean.

Junto acarició los cabellos de su hija, devolviendo el gesto, con dulzura, antes de notar a las dos jóvenes que iban directo hacia ellas.

-¿No son tus amigas?

Madoka se volteó y sonrió anchamente, antes de ir corriendo hasta las dos jóvenes.

-¡No creí encontrarlas!

-Ni nosotras… -Susurro Homura, algo tímida. Observó a Junko, quien alzaba el brazo, saludando alegremente. Kyoko se adelantó para gesticular a Madoka de forma más suelta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues… Buscábamos unos regalos de navidad para nosotros en la juguetería. –Señalo con la mirada, de manera cálida.

-¿Y encontraron lo que necesitaban?

-Tatsuya sí, pero yo… Al parecer, el unicornio se lo llevó alguien más. –Hizo un adorable gesto compungido y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Kyoko miró de soslayo a Homura, con una sonrisa capciosa –Deberé pedir otra cosa. Quizás chocolate. ¡Sí, seguramente le pida chocolate!

-¿No me presentas a tus amigas? –Susurró Junko, de forma juguetona.

-Oh, ¡Sí! –Señaló a la morena. –Ella es Homura-chan y ella es Kyoko-chan.

-Un gusto. –Susurraron ambas, inclinándose educadamente para saludar.

-El gusto es mí, niñas. Madoka ¿Por qué no as invitas a cenar a casa? Pediremos pasta italiana.

-¿Quieren venir a casa a comer?

-Eh…. –Las dos se miraron sorprendidas. –Pues… -Homura apenas sabía cómo retractarse. Era la primera vez luego de varias líneas de tiempo, que Madoka la invitaba a pasar un rato con su familia. Se sentía extraño, en principal porque en su mente ni su arete, dejaban de recordarle lo que había hecho con la pobre joven.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, así que vengan. –Junko tomó la mano de ambas niñas, para arrastrarlas con su familia, con Madoka cerrando la procesión, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

El hogar de los Kaname, como siempre, era muy cálido y espacioso. La huerta de tomates seguía siendo productiva, su padre cocinaba de maravillas. La entrada consistió en unos huevos revueltos y pan. Había también fiambres y bacon.

Kyoko jugaba con Tatsuya, metida absolutamente en su mundo, divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias del niño. Por momentos el pequeño le recordaba mucho a su Momo, por lo que sabía qué podría gustarle y qué no a la hora de entretenerlo.

Como todo padre que no sabe iniciar una conversación con los amigos de su hija y además, quiere ver cómo se manejan por la vida, Junko susurró, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Cómo les va en la escuela?

-Bien –Respondió rápidamente Homura, con una sonrisa. Kyoko miró hacia otro lado. –Ya levantarás la nota de inglés, te lo aseguro, -la alentó la joven, ella sonreía un poco avergonzada. –No eres tan mala como parece.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Homs…-Musitó llena de sorna.

-Siempre que lo necesites.

Junko se rió a carcajada.

–Si tienes alguna duda, puedes decirle a Madoka-chan. Siempre podrá ayudarte, ya que hemos vivido en Estados Unidos, seguro esto lo sabes.

La pasta estaba deliciosa. El sabor a huevo y a haría se hacía presencia en los paladares, además de la suave consistencia de la salsa con las diferentes especias que completaban el menú. Había queso rallado para completar el festín de sabores.

Entre palabras alegres y un ambiente bonito, los Kaname fueron anfitriones de dos personas que su hija atesoraba con todo su corazón. Homura por momentos sintió que era una traición a la confianza de todos ellos, pero lentamente fue haciéndose la idea a un lado.

-¿Quieren quedarse a dormir?

-Oh, no… Yo debo irme. –Dijo rápidamente Kyoko, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer. –La familia de Sayaka me mataría si sabe que he dejado a su hija sola. Sabes que es pésima cocinando. –La pelirroja rió nerviosamente.

-¿Viven juntas?

Cierto. Poca gente sabía que Kyoko se quedaba en la casa de la joven Miki, por lo cual muchos quedaban un poco sorprendidos y no por nada, desconfiados de la relación que llevaban.

-Sí. Ella es la chica que te comenté que como vive lejos de la escuela, se aloja en asa de Sayaka-chan. –Intervino Madoka, mientras servía el postre. -¿Helado?

-Quién diría que comeríamos helado con este frío. –Intentó interrumpir el extraño ambiente que se había creado. Sin embargo, Junko no estaba pensando nada negativo, sino que… Recordaba momentos que había pasado con sus amigas durmiendo juntas, en los que extrañamente a veces sintió una atracción fuera de lo aceptable entre mujeres.

-Siempre puedes contar con tu amiga, la calefacción central. –Agregó el señor Kaname, mientras engullía contento, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. –Entonces. ¿Qué tal es la convivencia?

-Pues… Bien. Los padres no están casi nunca en la casa, por lo que se ponen muy contentos saber que alguien le hace compañía.

-¿Sabes que si necesitas algo, siempre puedes llamarnos, no?

-S…Sí… -Kyoko se sonrojó ante la vehemencia genuina de Junko. Luego, siguió comiendo, mejillas encendidas sin misericordia.

-Homura-chan ¿Quieres quedarte? –Preguntó Madoka, con una sonrisa, contenta.

-Eh…

-¡Sí! Homs se queda ¿Verdad? –Kyoko guiñó un ojo. La morena quería asesinar a esa chica que osaba llamarse amiga, pero no podía dejar de sentirse feliz ante esto.

Y así fue cómo Kyoko desapareció de la vista y se fue a su casa, mientras Homura ahora se encontraba vistiendo en el baño de los Kaname, nerviosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podría quedarse a solas sin sentir que la estaba cínicamente secuestrando más de lo acostumbrado. Recordó con una sonrisa, la mirada y palabras de Kyoko, que le decían textualmente, antes de que el señor Kaname la llevara en auto el hogar de Sayaka:

-Ella de verdad está interesada en ti. No pierdas tiempo. ¡Vamos!

-Homura…Homura chan…. –Susurró tímidamente Madoka, mientras se hacía un lugar en la habitación que compartían. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Homura observó algo alarmada, antes de sonrojarse.

No quería ser maleducada, pero de verdad, le resultaba algo incómodo compartir la cama. No es que no lo hubiera hecho varias veces en el pasado. No hacía falta aclarar que habían compartido más que una noche de sueño, cuando estaba a solas y los señores Kaname dormían. ¿Verdad?

Pero esta vez…

-Claro. –Susurró la chica, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Madoka. –Por cierto… Tengo tu regalo de Navidad. –Rebuscó en su cartera, algo ensimismada

-¡No hacía falta, Homura-chan!

-Pero es que de verdad quería dártelo…

-Homura…-chan…

-Toma. –La joven apenas podía ver a los ojos a Madoka. Un tremendo arrebol se instaló en las mejillas, mientras su compañera abría el paquete.

Pudo vislumbrar esa sonrisa maravillosa.

Esos ojos iluminados.

Ese semblante tan puro resaltado por su auténtica felicidad.

-¡HOMURA-CHAN!

Era su objeto de adoración. Era la razón por la que se había arriesgado a tanto, sabiendo que mañana despertaría de este sueño tan dulce y se enfrentaría a la pesadilla. Kyoko tenía razón, Madoka le correspondía, incluso en este estrafalario mundo. No había nada de malo, simplemente era Madoka, la chica que atesoró desde el primer momento que la conoció.

Lo que realmente le dolía era que… En cuanto se enterara de la verdad, debería enfrentarse a esos dulces ojos observándola despiadadamente y desearía morir. Desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la Diosa sería capaz de acabar con la criatura que había puesto a su Universo de cabeza. Contrario a ella, Madoka tenía una entereza enorme ante lo correcto versus lo incorrecto. Sentiría repugnancia de ser ella por quien Homura destruyo todo. Seguramente sería presa de un desdén y odio tan grande que no habría forma de tranquilizarla.

Pero era fuerte.

Ahora Homura era fuerte, se dijo mientras el abrazo se rompía y quedaban enfrentadas en la cama. La morena acarició los delicados cabellos de esa chica, con una sonrisa ensoñadora, mas los ojos reflejaban una inmensa preocupación.

Si tenía que enfrentar estas consecuencias, no debía, entonces, por qué ser reticente en compartir una noche con ella. Esta Madoka la aceptaba y atesoraba como las primeras; hasta que se enteraba de la realidad. Esta Madoka era a quien realmente había querido desde…

-¿Estás cómoda?

-S…Sí… -Susurró, algo incómoda. Madoka se acercó más al cuerpo de Homura, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos. La joven se sorprendió, pero luego fue relajándose, a medida que intentaba que el sueño la hiciera presa.

-¿Siempre eres así de callada?

-Eh…

-Es que realmente es extraño. Cuando nos conocimos, habías dicho tantas cosas raras y ahora tan sólo te mantienes en silencio, mientras estamos juntas.

-Es que no sé… qué decir…

Madoka pareció pensar por un segundo.

-Bueno, mañana es Navidad. ¿No?

-Eh…. Sí…

-¿Qué harás?

-Pues probablemente la pase en casa. Mis padres se han ido de viaje.

Mentira, todo era mentira. Homura misma era una mentira, una construcción ficticia que había capturado a una Diosa pura e inocente. Pero, a pesar de eso, se sorprendió cuando la luz se prendió de golpe y Madoka la observaba con ese enojo tan peculiarmente adorable en ella. Los ojos llameaban apasionadamente.

-¡No es posible que la pases sola! ¡Mañana te quedas conmigo! ¡Pasemos juntas Navidad!

Homura sintió que un enorme rubor caminaba por su rostro y se encontró desarmada verbalmente. Sonrió un poco tímida y luego, sin saber realmente por qué, asintió.

-Me… Me encantaría.

La sonrisa genuina se dibujó en los labios, una vez más. Esa sonrisa por la que habría matado por volver a ver una vez más, cuando ella desapareció y se convirtió en un ente inteligible.

-¡Genial! –Madoka la apretujó contra la cama, en un abrazo de oso.

Homura tan sólo acarició la delgada espalda y poco a poco entró en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, en medio del sopor, con alegría logró oír, seguido de algo cálido posarse en sus labios:

-Feliz Navidad, Homura-chan… -

* * *

Kyoko entró sigilosamente en la casa, mientras acomodaba su ropa en la silla más cercana. Se quedó observando la sala oscura y encontró con sorpresa una nota.

"La comida está en el refrigerador"

Hacía varios días que habían dejado de hablar como siempre.

Algo extraño estaba rodeando a Sayaka, que no dejaba de hablar con Kyosuke por teléfono. Al principio pensó que era una especie de reconciliación, puesto que ella intentaba apartarse mientras Hitomi y él salían. Pero luego se enteró que habían cortado y todo comenzó a cobrar un mejor sentido. Sabía que lo suyo no sería correspondido, desde el momento que posó sus ojos en la joven, observándola como algo más. Estaba al tanto de ese enamoramiento que tenía ella por el chico y por más que Kyoko hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás suplantaría un amor desde la infancia.

Arrugó la nota y se encaminó hasta una habitación, que no era la suya que compartía con Sayaka, pero que últimamente la utilizaba para darle privacidad. Dentro de esta, se encontró con un par de ojos azules profundamente molestos.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!

-No pasa nada ¿Sí? Homs me pidió ayu…

-¿Homs? –Realmente parecía enojada y esto iba en aumento.

Lo que Kyoko no podía notar era que dentro de esa furia, reposaba los celos bien empaquetados y escondidos. Relegados profundamente al olvido.

-Me pidió ayuda para comprarle algo a Madoka, nada ex…

-¡No te acerques a ella!

Sayaka rompió la distancia para tomarla de los brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –La notaba temblar, realmente parecía muy impotente.

-No te acerques. Homs no está bien de la cabeza. Te llevará por mal camino. Por favor, no lo hagas. –Kyoko intentó desasirse.

-¡Homura es mi amiga, Sayaka! No voy a permitir que le digas esas cosas.

Sayaka cerró la boca y luego observó a otro lado, incómoda.

-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar…

-Además, no eres quién para hablar así de ella. ¡Tú has empezado a actuar extraño desde que Kyosuke se separó de Hitomi! ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas y se termina la situación? –Kyoko tomó su ropa y fue llevándola a su bolso –Me voy a casa de Mami.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Muy maduro de tu parte. ¡Ve de Mami! ¡Pórtate inmadura!

-Prefiero ser eso, antes que una idiota que le habla a quien ama y no sabe cómo siquiera explicarle lo que siente.

-¡No digas lo que no sabes!

-No necesito demasiado para entender lo que te pasa con él.

Rojo y azul se enfrentaron en una batalla fiera.

-¡Eres una idiota! –Gritó Sayaka.

Sin que Kyoko pudiera detenerla, otra vez Sayaka la tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba llorando. Parecía realmente herida.

Quizás se había pasado.

Quizás se había contaminado de mucha bronca de forma injusta.

Pero estaba cansada de esperar.

Estaba harta de ser relegada a la nada misma.

Estaba tan…

En el medio de estos sentimientos negativos, algo rompió el hilo racional al sentir que unos labios se posicionaban contra los de ella, de forma imperiosa, necesitada. Sayaka echó los brazos al cuello de Kyoko, para apretujarla contra su ser, mientras el beso crecía a pasos agigantados.

-Tú eres la idiota… -Susurró agitada, a medida que el rubor se extendía por las mejillas de la pelirroja. Aún todo le daba vueltas, pero este beso había significado miles de palabras nunca dichas por miedo. Finalmente, habían cerrado esa grieta y cauterizado las heridas.

-Lo sé.

En el medio de la noche, Sayaka rió a carcajadas, felizmente.

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
